Addiction Has Its Cure
by Jibari-chan
Summary: It was just an ordinary visit. Tora was just trying to say something important to Misaki but... he was not expecting these.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah!" Yukimura was surprised on what he is seeing right now. "Igarashi-kaichou, what made you come by here today? Is there anything you need?"

"I'm sorry if I came here so suddenly," Tora was showing his good side right now. "But I really need to speak with Ayuzawa-kaichou right now. Is she here?"

No one from Seika's student council answered Tora's question for Misaki was not inside the student council room until the secretary of the student council spoke. "Ayuzawa-kaichou just went to the broadcasting room, right? She just left when we heard a strange sleepy sound in loudspeakers in the campus."

"Ah, yes! That's right," Yukimura was quivering now. "Would you like me to fetch you, Igarashi-kaichou?"

"I would love to," Tora smiled then turned to the other Miyabigaoka students. "You stay here inside Seika's student council room and do not do anything unless I return."

Tora immediately went outside together with Yukimura. The Miyabigaoka students were just sitting still and not saying anything. Seika students council was trembling… _How much can they sit like that and do nothing? Igarashi-kaichou is really something._

"Wow, Seika has really changed, right?" Tora said in amusement seeing that student of Seika are wearing their uniforms properly, stood quietly along the corridors, no one has been loitering, and nothing violent is going on. "It improved a lot."

Yukimura smiled. "Thanks to Ayuzawa-kaichou, Seika's aura really changed. And I'm proud to tell you that whenever girls pass by Seika, they can feel peaceful aura compared before!"

"Say, Yukimura," Tora was becoming serious. "Takumi-san and Ayuzawa-kaichou are going out, right?"

"What?" Yukimura was surprised. Why would the president of Miyabigaoka care about the relationship status of the president of Seika? "Well… I've seen them many times before. They ride together on the train, they came out from the same café and I even saw them come out from a luxurious apartment! Oh, I'm sorry if I'm being exaggerated."

"So, you are telling me that they are in a relationship right now?" Tora is really serious this time.

Yukimura also doesn't know what's with Misaki and Usui right now. But he's lucky. Before he could answer Tora's question, they arrived in front of the Broadcasting Room. "Oh, Igarashi-kaichou, we're here."

Tora stopped.

"If you could excuse me, I need to go back immediately to the Student Council Room or no one will take over. I've got a lot of things to do," Yukimura apologized.

"Thank you for fetching me here, Yukimura," Tora smiled.

He cannot believe what he is seeing right now as Tora opened the door. The student council president of Seika is sleeping peacefully inside the Broadcasting Room. _Why the hell is she sleeping here?_ he thought. He slowly went near to Misaki and touched her forehead and he was again surprised that she was damn hot. _She has a fever!_ He immediately rushed into the door while carrying Misaki and went to the clinic to check Misaki out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why is there no nurse here in Seika?_ Tora was now impatient until he saw a note saying:

Seika is out of nurses for the meantime since it has just been converted to a Co-ed school. Please treat yourselves first using these safety instruments and first aid. Please return the things from where you got it. Thank you.

Tora locked the door for he has something to tell Misaki, a very important thing, that no one must ever know.

"I guess I'm going to take care of you now," Tora sighed. "This _important thing_ can't wait."

Tora startled when he heard Misaki moaning. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up and removing the blanket on her.

"Oh, great, now you're awake," Tora was relieved. "Are you alright? What are you doing inside the Broadcasting Room slee-"

Tora became silent when he saw Misaki unbuttoning her blouse and her face flushed red. "Misaki… What are you doing?"

"It's hot…" Misaki said slowly. "Strip me…"

"What are you talking about?" Tora exclaimed. He held Misaki's hand to stop her from stripping herself. "I cannot do that. I'm guessing you're not in your proper sense. I cannot take advantage of you. Why are you drunk? And, Usui will not be happy about this."

Misaki was not listening. She came closer to Tora and played with his hair and now his ear. She gave Tora a 5-second smack. "Strip me, Tora."

Tora's double personality showed up. Tora was now evil. And after seeing Misaki's blouse half unbuttoned and played with his ear, who wouldn't be turned on? "If that's your wish, I'll grant it."

Tora closed the curtains and the blinds. He started. He threw off his coat and undershirt somewhere. He was topless. He pushed Misaki onto the bed and immediately kissed her. While sitting on her, he slowly unbuttoned her blouse and took it off her and threw it again somewhere. His lips again made contact with hers while he was unclipping her brassiere. When completely unclipped, he slowly wore it off her and threw it. He smirked seeing her breasts jiggle in front of him. Her breasts were hard and they grew harder when they made contact with his tongue. He can hear her moans in every strike of his tongue. He stopped for a minute. He stood up and now he was slowly taking off her skirt. He can see the fluid wetting her panty and he knows that she loves it a lot. Slowly, he took off her panties and stared at the beautiful pussy in front of him. She was shy at first. Her legs were closed but he opened it wide for him. He kissed it first and he sensed that she was getting excited. He at first inserted one finger into her and slid them in and out until it was covered with her fluid. He licked it and he had an erection. He started to lick her clitoris and it gave her a tingling feeling. She moaned and moaned and it gave him satisfaction. He explored her by inserting his tongue inside her pussy and this made her make a low shout. He knew he hit a sensitive spot so he kept on licking it until fluid burst out to his tongue. After that, he again kissed her and little did she know that she tasted his own womanhood. Then he stood up. He took off his pants and his underwear and she saw his erection, he was really turned on. He forcefully made her kneel down before him and before he knew it, she knows what to do. She licked his big cock from at the head first with circling strokes. He was now groaning. She started to lick his 7-inch penis from the tip to the balls and now licked the balls as she played with them. When she came back licking the head, he pushed her head more into his until his penis was now inside her mouth. He groaned loud while she was making her pace faster and faster until his cum came out and rolled over her face. He wiped it for a while and smirked. He again pushed her onto the bed and he was on top of her. He kissed her passionately and looked at her with doubt.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Misaki?"

"You seem concerned, Igarashi. Why? It's not like you being like that."

Tora was like insulted by what Misaki just said. He smirked. "If you don't like me being nice, I'll be harsh with you. Don't blame me if it hurts."

Again, Misaki was not listening to him and her face was still flushing red, as if she is drunk. "Tora, do you love me?"

Tora, on top of her, stared at her eye to eye. He was speechless. _Why is she asking me this?_

"Answer me, Tora."

Tora kissed her wildly, torridly, and passionately giving her an obvious answer. When they broke kisses, Tora sighed. "Yes, Misaki. I love you. I just can't show it to you directly because… because of… Usui. He has been with you all the while and I'm just watching. He became your knight in shining armour every time you're in trouble. I feel bad every time you accept Usui's help and offer but me… you ignore me and think of me as a bad person."

Tora was slowly coming back to his kind self until Misaki said something. "Isn't this your chance to prove me that you _really_ love me, Tora? If you convince me, I'll do everything you want."

Again he was showing his split personality and became more evil than ever. _You'll do everything I want, huh?_"Misaki, I'll bring you to heaven."


	3. Chapter 3

It was starting slowly. Every caress of Tora in Misaki's face was showing a sincere serenade and a desperate love for her. She did not move. She lets him violate her so that he could show how sincere he is to her. He swiped her hair away from her face and he stared at her for a long time. Oh, how long did he wait for this very moment. He could not believe what he is seeing right now in front of him. He could not love her more. Everything was too good to be true, that she was even the one who wants all this to happen.

Now, Tora pressed his lips to Misaki's and explored her mouth. Neither of them wants to lose in tongue to tongue kisses. They broke kisses for a while and he stared at her. They kissed again as his left hand slowly went down to her breast and cupped it. Later on, his right hand did the same while kissing her. She moaned when she felt his lips tracing kisses down to her neck as he continued to cup her breasts this time in circular motion. She circled her arms to his neck and nibbled her ear making him groan and squish her breasts hard. He kissed her nipples again and sucked it making her moan lightly. They were both in great pleasure. He started to trace kisses again down to her pussy and saw a very beautiful view in front of him. He kissed it and he licked it again. This time, he knelt in front of her. She was looking at his every move. He slipped one finger and pacing it in and out slowly. She was feeling a tingling sense again. He added one finger into hers and did the same. She was now moaning in satisfaction. He added another finger but this time it was painful to her. She shouted in pain.

_Oh, I remember. This is her first time. A virgin is laying in front of me!_ Tora thought.

He slipped it in and out quickly then he added another finger. There were four fingers in all now inside her and she was about to cry now because of the pain. He looked at his dick and saw his own erection. He placed his in front the small hole of her womanhood. He stopped and looked at the pitiful Misaki in front of her who was like a baby wanted to cry. But she looked at Tora with a smiling face saying that she was okay and he must continue. _She is insisting_. But he is now desperate. He wants her to be convinced and make her his own, only for him. She left him no choice but to continue. He slowly inserted his penis into his vagina. Since it was not big enough for his, she moaned in pain. He gave it another try. This time almost half of his penis was inside. He pulled it out and exerted more force and inserted it again. She shouted lightly. His penis was now more than half inside. Once again he pulled it out and tried another. Now, only quarter of his penis was not inside. He was desperate. He pulled it out again, and exerted his whole force to make it in her fully and he did it successfully!

"T-To-Tora!" Misaki shouted as a tear fell down from her eyes but smiled. She looked at the view in front of her. "It's… it's in!"

Tora cannot believe it himself. It was really in. But he can see Misaki's blood stained the blankets of the clinic. It was her first time. They started at their love-making, slowly first. He was pulling his penis in and out slowly then a little bit faster and a little bit faster. He can hear her moan now. Now faster and faster. He was also groaning now. Faster, faster, and they both made their sounds of satisfaction and now slowly, and slowly and they stopped. He pulled it out and stood up.

"Stand up, Misaki," he commanded.

She stood up and he laid down on the bed. Upon seeing his erection, she seemed to know what she was about to do. She knelt down in front of him and she placed the hole of her vagina above his erecting penis. Slowly, she sat on his penis and went up again. She did this in ascending motion until she was already bouncing on his. While she was moaning, he groaned upon satisfaction and while seeing her breast follow her every movement. She became tired but his penis was still inside her vagina but she still wants more. What she did was she started to grind herself on top of him while his penis was enjoying inside her vagina. Oh, what pleasure has it given to the both of them? While he was still inside her, she kissed him passionately again.

It was unstoppable now. Even though he doesn't want it yet, he decided to skip to their climax. They both stood up. He was holding her head now. He made her kneel on the bed and stood on her arms. Yes, she was standing like a dog-a bitch-right now. He placed his in front of her ass. He tried to insert his penis inside his ass. It was not that hard compared to her vagina. He started pacing in and out as she inserted her own fingers inside her vagina in and out. _She can't wait_. He decided to insert his penis now to her vagina. She moaned when she felt his erection slowly going inside her. It was a tingling sensation that she never felt before. She doesn't want this to end. He is now pacing in and out faster, then faster, then faster. Both of them are shouting right now. As they reach their climax, the bed was following their movements right now, making a sound of friction with the floor. He felt tireless. He was still going fast until she came back to her senses, her _normal_self. It was like waking up from a dream. She closed her eyes then suddenly opened it slowly.

_What is this feeling? What is this tingling sensation? Why am I sweaty? Why do I feel satisfaction? Why am I naked?_ Misaki thought and she now knew that she was love-making with Tora.

She looked backward and saw Tora violating her freely and this time her face was angry but still blushed red but not drunk. "What the hell are you doing, Tora?"

He was surprised. Misaki was not like that a while ago. He was slowing his pace before he could stop completely. He pulled out his penis and stands in front of her, very confused. She stood up and felt ashamed. _He saw my bare body!_ She lay down on the bed and covered herself with blankets.

"I was hypnotized by a bullcrap a while ago inside the broadcasting room, Tora. He told me that he knows it very well that Usui will come and help me again as he always did. He knows it very well that I will get angry at Usui when he helps me. He said that I will get addicted on whatever I am doing when I come back to my senses. He predicted that it will be when I get angry on Usui. He wants me to be addicted with getting angry with him so that no one could ever help me again and bring me down from my position being the student council president," Misaki explained, starting to cry. "So tell me, Tora, what the hell happened here! Why am I making love with you?"

Now Tora knew that it was not the proper Misaki he was talking to a while ago, not the proper Misaki who was love-making with him. He gets a towel and covered himself. He sat on the bed and he felt Misaki avoiding and getting away from him. He now explained what happened. "I went here together with other Miyabigaoka students to tell something very important to you but you were not inside the student council room so Yukimura led me the way to the broadcasting room because he said that you were there. I found you dead asleep and you had a bad fever. I brought you here in the clinic and was _supposed to_ take care of you but you demanded me to… to strip you. I refused at first, honestly, but you insisted. I admit I have a split personality and you know that."

"What important thing are you going to tell me anyway?"

"While walking the way to the broadcasting room, I asked Yukimura what your real relationship with Usui is. He said he doesn't know, but he had seen you together many times now."

"Is that the important thing?"

"I wanted to court you, Misaki. I wanted to show you my real feelings. I wanted to change my own self. I wanted to confess to you. I wanted to tell you I love you but… I didn't know that you were _just_ hypnotized. I thought it was all real."

Misaki cried and went near Tora. She gave him a hug from the back. He was surprised. They broke hug then Tora faced her and hugged her. They were hugging each other now.

"Why are you hugging me now? Aren't you supposed to hate me on what I've done to you?" asked Tora.

"It wasn't our fault. But… how are we going to show our faces to other students now after this? To your fellow students on Miyabigaoka? Me, to my mom and my sister, and to… Usui."

Tora hugged her tight. "Then we are in the same boat now."


End file.
